


無題

by rulujusa



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulujusa/pseuds/rulujusa
Summary: 段龍AU其實是個萬年坑但總之還是搬過來了
Relationships: Danno Tatsuya/Ryuuzaki Ikuo





	無題

**Author's Note:**

> 段龍AU  
> 其實是個萬年坑但總之還是搬過來了

那個人每天三點鐘左右出現，坐在靠窗的右邊數來第四個位子，在坐下後會要來一杯熱咖啡，加糖不加奶，偶爾多點一份起司蛋糕或是幾片餅乾，陽光爬滿桌面以前他會起身結帳，在店外抽一根菸後再離去。

下午三點的時間太陽剛好直直從窗戶照進店裡，坐在窗邊的位子稍嫌刺眼，他卻似乎樂此不疲，整排靠窗的座位只有那張椅子是有人的，陽光照在他臉上，整齊的三七分頭髮映成深咖啡，銀邊眼睛反著光，遮擋了他一邊瞳孔。

就算每天每天看過再多人的臉孔，那麼幾位常常出現的客人還是會被映在腦裡記下來，而那人又有張算的上好看的臉，這麼一來二去龍崎也很快對他有了印象，店裡幾位打工的年輕女孩子有時會互相推搡著看誰要去要個電話，有次甚至推到了龍崎身上，不過當然，龍崎沒有答應，女孩們也沒有真正去打擾客人。  


「欸，他今天也來了！」一位女店員拉了拉身旁友人的衣角小聲說到，剛好入了龍崎的耳，他本在切一塊蛋糕，聽到她的話停下了工作望她指的方向看去，果不其然看到了熟悉的西裝和無框眼鏡。

也目擊了一位服務生不小心把咖啡翻倒在他身上。

是前陣子店裡頭新來的實習生，幾次送錯單還不打緊，這次居然打翻了飲料，龍崎雖然平時捨不得花錢在購買高級的服飾，但對於質料好的衣服還是有些眼光的，看到他的西裝染上一大片深色污漬，龍崎臉都綠了。

他連忙扔下工作，抽了幾張紙巾蹲到那位先生邊上，按在被弄髒的西裝上，一邊賠著不是。

雖然一些咖啡即時被擦起來，大部分還是印在了布料上。

「真是不好意思，先生，我帶您去洗手間清理一下好嗎？」龍崎抿了抿嘴，抬頭問道，看他點點頭後轉頭對實習生說：「你先去把桌子擦一擦吧。」  


龍崎帶著他進了化妝室，蹲下身用水擦拭髒的部分，擦沒幾下突然被他拉住了手腕。

龍崎抬頭困惑的看向他。

「呃，我自己來吧。」他神色有些古怪的開口。

龍崎這才發現自己正對著他的領帶尾端，手蹭著近腰帶的位置，臉上一熱，覺得現在的情況特像哪部少女漫畫情節。

他接過龍崎手上的工作，草草蹭了幾下就算了事，反倒向龍崎搭起了話。

「店長先生，你叫什麼名字？」

「啊？呃，我叫龍崎郁夫。」

「郁夫嗎？我是段野龍哉。」

「那個，段野先生，剛才真是抱歉，我給您再沖一杯咖啡帶走吧，至於衣服的賠償……」龍崎忽略了段野可謂之套近乎的話，又再次道歉。

「……好，賠償就不必了，沒什麼要緊的。」段野感覺像是一拳打在了棉花上，虛虛的應下。

「那請等我一下！馬上好！」龍崎說完便快速離開了洗手間，剩段野一個人內心複雜的在裡頭。  


龍崎動作迅速的沖好了一杯咖啡裝好了袋，遞給了段野。

「明天見，郁夫。」段野接過後便快速的踏出了店，龍崎終於注意到稱呼而有些愣住沒接話，本來一直沒說過話的客人突然躍進到對他直呼名字讓龍崎一時轉不過來，反倒是一旁的女店員聽到了段野的話好奇了起來。

「龍崎先生，你怎麼突然跟那個客人熟悉起來了？你們剛剛在廁所怎麼了嗎？」

「不，並沒有。」龍崎也有些無奈的聳肩「他也只是問了我的名字而已，說不定他是屬於會自來熟的個性。」

「或者是，他想靠近你。」她促狹的笑。

「怎麼可能，他已經持續一個月每天出現了，如果是想……靠近我的話，應該會早點開口吧？」龍崎擺擺手，否定了她的說法。

這時一位短髮的女性拉開了門，直直向櫃臺走來，快速的腳步踏在木質地板上嗒嗒作響。

「請問你們店長在嗎？」她問。

「我是，請問有什麼事嗎？」龍崎應道。

「那個，我是警察。」她拿出了證件，龍崎湊上前去仔細看了看，她臉上閃過絲微尷尬害羞。

「請問你見過照片裡的人嗎？」收起證件，她將一張相片放在桌上。

「啊，是段野先生。」龍崎認出了熟悉的臉。

「你認識他？」

「段野先生是店裡的常客。事實上，他才剛剛離開。」

「剛離開？請問他往哪裡去了？」她急促的開口。

「我記得是那個方向。」龍崎伸手指了指。

她點點頭，道了謝便匆匆離去，推開門前回頭看了一眼。

龍崎目送她離去，轉頭剛好對上剛剛那位女店員似笑非笑的表情。


End file.
